Take Me Away 1
by xoxoisabella17
Summary: Good girl gone bad Isabella Swan does what she wants, and ultimately get what she wants. Except the one thing that tops her list, her best friend. Edward Cullen. Will their friendship bloom into something more?  Only time will tell. AH, OOC BxE


Hi Guys! I'm not down with long disclaimers but THANK YOU for checking out this story. Pleaseeeee review, i need responses! Love you all!

-Bella.

Disclaimer: Ladies and Gentleman, i own nothing...but the plot. ;)

Chapter 1. Take Me Away.

BPOV.

"Beep, Beep, Beep"

Fuck. Is it time to get up already? With a pounding head I cracked one eye to be met with the dreaded _6:45am. _

_Kill me now._

I slam the snooze button, roll over and get prepared to face yet another Monday..

_Fantastic._

I glance in my mirror to check the damage from last night. Just as i had suspected, my straightened hair had somehow curled back up to its natural state sometime last night, probably sweated it out, and my perfectly done smokey eye had now smudged into a black mess all over the side of my face. And to top it all of, i had a bitch of a hangover.

Once i got the room to stop spinning i padded my way over to my bathroom to wash the evidence of last night off.. speaking of which, how did i even get home? Still comtemplating, I hopped in the shower and lathered up my favorite vanilla body wash and shampoo hoping it rid me of the stale cigarettes and alcohol stench. Charlie didn't need to know everything i did last night, although i'm sure he already had an idea. I mean, it was nothing new for me. But a girl could hope right?

I stepped out the shower and faced the girl in the mirror. My face was for once free of makeup and my hair fell around me down to my waist in its natural mahogany ringlets. Besides having dark circles under my eyes and a dull tone to my normally bright brown eyes, i looked like the girl i used to be. Innocent little Isabella. The one my parents adored, the one all the teachers loved, the one with the straight A report cards. Like i said, the OLD me.

Shaking off the memories, I wrapped myself in a towel and walked back in my room. Looking at the clock and seeing _7:15 _flashing back at me I rushed and threw on a red spaghetti strap baby doll top, a black cardigan, and a pair of dark wash skinny jeans. I stepped in front of the mirror and shrugged._Hmm, this will do_. I decided to leave my hair curly, having no time to straighten in as usual, applied some concealer underneath my eyes and my daily eyeliner and mascara, slipped on my converse, grabbed my bag and car keys and headed downstairs.

I peeped my head around the corner to see if Charlie had left for work yet, cause God knows, i do not feel like hearing his shit about what i did last night. But of course, just my luck, he came strolling out the kitchen. Already dressed in his police uniform, i sighed and prepared myself for impending interrogation.

"Isabella Marie. Get your ass down here. NOW." Fuck. Fuck. FUCK.

"Yes, Charlie?" I replied in my sweetest voice, which he already knew was bull shit.

"Don't _"Yes Charlie"_ me. Do you wanna explain to me why Edward carried your ass in here 3 o'clock this morning smelling like a brewery?" _Oh thats how i got home..ah, I love Edward_.. _sweet, gorgeous.. oh shit pay attention. "_What the hell were you thinking Isabella?"

Oh God, nothing worst than the full name. Twice in a row. He knows i hate that shit.

"It was nothing _Dad._ Me and Edward went out to a party at Jessica's last night, and i got a little carried away. I'm sorry okay?" I said while i poured myself some milk for my cereal and grabbed myself a spoon.

"No. It's not okay. First of all you're 17, why the hell are you drinking? And second, you do these things every weekend, it's unacceptable and ridiculous for you to think i'd be okay with this Bella."

I felt bad, I did. I didn't mean to put my father through hell, it's just..i love to fucking party and drinking made me feel good, feel numb, therefore i did it..and occasionally over indulged.

I threw my bowl in the sink and picked up my cell of the counter. One new message. Edward. A small smile automatically appeared on my face.

"_Morning Sunshine. Hope your hangover's not too horrible. Do you even remember anything babe?"_

I squinted trying to remember the details of any of last nights events..nothing came to mind. All I remember is pulling up and being handed a shot of vodka on entrance, my kinda party.

"**Good morning my ass. My head kills, and i already got a lecture from Charlie. But Thanks for bringing my sloppy ass home last night..i couldnt remember how i got here. And shut up, but no i really dont remember anything..Enlighten me?"**

I waved bye to Charlie and faintly heard his parting sentiment of "this is not over." as i closed the door, and jumped in my truck to take the 10 minute drive to FHS. The happiest place on earth..not. I checked my phone at a red light and saw Edward had replied.

"_LOL. Aw, i'm sorry babycakes. And of course, what did you think? I'd leave you there? No chance in hell B. And ha, you just got drunk off your ass, and had a dry humping session with Tyler, so dont be surprised if he's up your anus today. :p"_

FUCK. Did i really hook up with Tyler? Well, he is hot, i don't blame myself..well my drunk self. Cause when I get fucked up, i'm out of control, theres no stopping me. Edward's learned to just let me go, but to keep a close eye. I shook my head and pulled into the parking lot right neck to Edward's shiny Volvo with him leaned up against it looking absolutely delicious. Mm, the things i'd do to that boy..

You see, Edward Cullen has been my best friend since we were 4 years old. We grew up together, shared everything, he was basically my brother..well until i got 14. That's when he hit that glorious growth spurt and every female in Forks High started to take notice of my Edward which led him to become the "man whore" of Forks High. Things started to change between us though, once we got sixteen. My sixteenth birthday a matter fact. Thats when i let my hormones get the best of me. and it really didn't help that i was drunk, and high, so i kissed him. Hard. He pulled me off him claiming i was like his little sister, and it was weird, which totally crushed me. That's when my obsession began. But no one would know, not even him. I just dutifully play my role of the best friend, and no one's the wiser.

My car door was popped open and a slightly tanned reached in for mine, I grabbed it and stepped out only to be met with those emerald green eyes i loved so much. His mouth turned up into his signature smile while his eyes raked down my body. His hand left mine and reached up and grabbed an end of one of my curls.

"You left it curly today. Mm, me likey." he crooned in his velvet smooth voice.

Yes, i knew the fact he loved my hair curly. He claimed he loved the way he could run his hand through it and it would just curl back up. My Edward was weird like that. Edward loved me natural, and he's told me on many occasions. He preferred when i didn't wear makeup, and my hair was left alone. One time i decided to dye it black on a whim..he didn't talk to me for days. But in my effort to prove I was over my crush on him, I did everything the opposite of what he liked. Well except the hair dye, i decided to leave it it's natural color for a while.

I giggled. "Yeah, I um, didn't have the time or patience to flat iron it today." I reached in my bag,retrieved and popped two Advil while he continued to stroke my hair.

"Well I think it's beautiful this way. It'd be fine if you never straightened it again. Matter fact, i might hide that little flat iron of yours." He joked while grabbing my bag with one hand, and my arm with the other while he drug me across campus toward the entrance.

"Come on Jingle Bells, you have math first today!" He said in a singsong tone, i let out a groan.

_God, please let these Advil's kick in soon._

LIKE IT? HATE IT? REVIEW IT! :D


End file.
